The invention relates to a (foil) pack, especially for paper tissues, having a tear-open flap as an opening aid provided on the upper side with an adhesive tape (or adhesive label), and being limited by lateral perforation lines.
Paper tissues are usually offered in cuboidal packs made of very thin plastic foil or film. Such a pack generally contains ten folded paper tissues.
For some time now, the foil packs have been provided with tear-open aids, mainly of the reclosable type. An especially widespread foil pack of this type has a tear-open flap limited by perforation lines in the region of a (large-surfaced) front wall of the pack. This tear-open flap extends in the direction of an (upper, small-surfaced) end wall. An end region of the tongue-shaped tear-open flap is provided with an adhesive tape, which can be pulled off the front wall with an adhesive-free grip end, thus also pulling the tear-open flap. Herewith, an (upper) extraction opening for the tissues is exposed.
Other embodiments of such foil packs are also known, for example one having a reclosable tear-open aid provided with an adhesive tape in the region of an elongated side wall of the pack.